2019 Monacus Olympics - Tape Cage Match
Monacus Olympic Stadium - Combat Pit 1 A recessed arena, ringed by tiers of bleachers to give onlookers an optimal view. Contents: Rumble Hack Steeljaw The Rules A small, short man by the name of Kjork Barrens arrives in Combat Pit 1, flanked by an entourage of...well...alien midgits with tentacles and about 8 Breasts. And they aren't shy about showing them to the world, either. He looks almost like some sort of demented dwarf, in a judge's uniform with a mangy beard and hair, a constant 'odd' look to his face. He approaches the microphone, and pulls it down to his level. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Mechs and Militants. Crustaceans and Plasmoids. We have here tonight four tiny titans of the known universe. These beings, through hard work, engineering, and ingenious skill of their creators, are living proof that small is...and can be better. Masters of Intelligence Operations, and other needed professions and specialties of war, they stand here today to prove who of them stands the best of the best. " Steeljaw stands on all fours, buffed with a fresh coat of wax to enhance his golden shine, he smiles slightly. While glad to be here, he's the only Autobot in the ring, and carries the expectations of both Blaster and his brethren in this match. All the opposing cassettes have encountered him before, and none are too happy with him in any way. He readies himself for what could be a brutal battle.... Are you ready? Yeah you think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? You think that you're better? Well you better get ready... To bow to the masters... BREAK IT DOWN And making his way to the ring, Compile.... *The Original Degeneration X Theme Plays in the Background Compile walks down to the ring side and looks around then reaches under the ring and begins to pulls out stuff. He grabs a few TF sized chairs, and tables and toss them into the ring. He also grabs anything that is under the ring and then smiles as he shows off and climbs into the ring. He then walks to one corner of the ring and climbs the turnbuckles and presents himself. As he climbs down fromt he turnbuckle, he loosk at Steeljaw and says nothing. A smirk is on his face as he is ready for this. Hack walks up the strip from the edge of the combat pit looking rather bored as he puts his arms behind his head walking at a slow gait. He eyes the stuff Compile is piling into the ring and shakes his head slightly in disdain. Hack grabs the ropes when he finally makes it to the ring and steps in saying in an unimagitive voice, "Yeah Yeah invasion of the little people... Hoo-Rah you... are... going... to... feel... some... pain... my brother..." Hack looks over to Compile and asks "Happy?" Compile smiles "Could have been better." he says with a chuckle. "I hope your ready for some TLC?" he states as he leans against a turnbuckle. Rumble, that badass tape of doom, struts down into the combat pit. He flashes a few waves to his peeps and makes the odd rude gesture at Ollin if there's a chance that the President might see it. The Cassetticon stays away from his brother for now, but tsks as he glances at Steeljaw, "Only /one/ of Blaster's Legion of Sucktitude?" he shakes his head and sighs, "Well, at least dat means dis fight is going to be entertaining..." He raises his voice, "No point wasting ammo on the Autodork, guys!" he calls out to his fellow Decepticons, "He'll probably rust and die just seein' a /real/ team of Tapes in combat." Kjork glances to each cassette in their 'corner' of the ring in turn. " Rumble, Compile, Hack, and Steeljaw....I want a good, dirty fight with lots of underhanded trickery, use of improptu bludgeons, and whatever else makes someone else bleed. Factions and allegiance means nothing...I want to see people hurt, beaten, and maimed. None of that pansy assed 'We all win in the end' crap. And you'll keep fighting until you go unconcious...and that's no gurantee they'll stop shooting you, either. Four tapes go in..." The Judge smiles, the ring rising into a suspended cage within the pit, which closes under it. "...One comes out. If I had my way it'd be none, but now that the dramatic shit is over, start killing each other. NOW! " Ending the speech with a shout, he moves back to a chair scaled down for him, and takes a cigar and a light from his 'assistants'. " Damnit, they promised me a rocket launcher..." he mutters, waiting for the bloodshed to begin. *BEGIN Rumble looks up at the judge and nods, "Pfft, and everyone was saying dat the judges were idiots..." he mutters to himself. He calls out to Kjork, "Yer alright in my book, judge! You want trickery, well you're gonna see the finest example of dat from the soon-to-be UNIVERSE TAPE CHAMPIGINION!" Yes, and Soundwave is uncrazimatic. Hoping over the ring, he draws both of his laser pistols, "Who to frag, who to frag, who to frag..." he spies Compile, "Dis here is for not showin' up to our match, you dink!" Ok, ok, it was both of their faults. You wanna tell him different? You have set the custom name for attack disruptor in mode 1 to "Disruptor Hand Slaps across the Chest." Compile smiles and looks "Well, we all ready know who the best is Rumble?" and he shrugs as he looks to the Judge "You got it Judge." and he does not wait for the word and rushes Hack. He runs right for the other Tape Medic and jumps to try to knock him to the ground. He lands near Hack and grabbing an arm if possible, slings him into a turnbuckle and then backs up as he poses and rushes Hack again at full speed. He jumps and begins the Mighty Tape Assault that he can do. He gets in close and charging his Disruptors into his hands he lays into Hack with mighty tape slaps. Hack's leg splits open and the holster slides out of his right leg. Hack cooly puts his hand on the weapon and draws out the weapon. He points it in Steeljaw's direction and says "You know... I've always wanted to try this on you... but it seems the whole olympics I just haven't gotten the chance to do it yet. Hack thumbs the selector on the gun and the depresses the trigger firing a nice big old EMP Blast at Steeljaw. Hack strikes Steeljaw with his Handgun: EMP Blast attack. Hack evades your Disruptor Hand Slaps across the Chest attack. You evade Rumble's Laser Pistol attack. Steeljaw charges towards Rumble, bounding accross the ring. " We have unfinished business, Rummy! " he snarls, nostrils flaring and claws extended. Lunging into the air, he attempts to sink his teeth into the cassette, " Leave me to sink in Trypticon, will you...." Its one thing to hurt Steeljaw. It's another to threaten him with a trip to the bottom of the Atlantic. Steeljaw strikes Rumble with I'm Gonna Make You My Chew-Toy!. Judge Barrens snears, taking a long puff from his cigar, and brushes away a purple midgit whom he was flirting with as the fight starts. " Stop sucking up, Rumble, and fight damnit. " He smiles as Steeljaw sinks his teeth into another person. " Now thats bloodshed..." and gets happier as the cat is blasted away in another swift motion. Then he realizes the attack wasn't even harmful, " You! Huck! Start using real weapons or I'll come in there and make you my new toaster! And the rest of you, start hitting each other! Damn robots..." He mutters, sitting back down, " Now come sit on papa's lap..." he says, patting his knee and smiling at the purple midgit.....assistant. *NEXT ROUND Steeljaw is hit by the blast, just as his teeth sink in, and is pushed back as he goes limp, fighting the pulse as his circuits stop functioning, leaving the lion paralyzed on the ground. " Grrr...." is about all he can manage. Hack shakes his head as he just moves his gun arm out of the way as Compile makes a grab for it, and tries that pathatic bitch-slap. Hack asks himself, taking a line from Dr. Evil, "Why am I surronded by Frigg'in Idiots?" Hack turns the gun towards Compile and aims for one of Compile's Legs and says "Here... maybe this will teach you to stick to the plan next time instead of running off and doing your own thing there Compile." Hack thumbs the selector on the Handgun again and send some Hot Lead Compile's Way. You evade Hack's Handgun: Armor Piercing Ammo attack. Rumble smirks at Compile, "Yeah, we sure do know who the best is... me!" That'd sound a whole lot more convincing if he didn't miss Compile by a few miles. Taking the time with his shot cost him, as Steeljaw sneaks up - well ok, Rumble wasn't paying attention - and rips into him with these powerful jaws of his. He rolls backwards away from it and hisses, "Scram, cat! I got bigger fish to fry right around now..." Now at the edge of the arena, he glances around to make sure nobody sees him - everyone does - and reaches through the ropes and under the arena. From there, he draws out a wicked and devastatingly powerful weapon. It's big, long, and jet black. It looks like... nah, it couldn't be. It's just a replica... it's gotta be. It /couldn't/ be... well, it /looks/ just like Megatron's old gun. Hoisting the weapon the size of him up, he cackles madly and aims at the first sight he sees - Compile. But as Compile gets attacked, he shifts his sights... sorry, Hack m'man. Firing the weapon, the backlash sends him careening out of the arena. Rumble unleashes his Megatron's Revenge? attack on Hack, striking Hack. me=pose looks as Hack dodges and he thinks as he grabs a TF steel chair off the floor and slams it tot he mat. He then runs after Steeljaw and steps up to the plate. "Swing batterbatterbatter Swing!!!!" he says as he plants his feet and swings the chair right into Steeljaw's snout. As he swings, he sees Hack aim for him and he falls forward with the swing and pivots on his foot out of the way of the Ammo from Hack. "Nice, but work on your aim." he says as he brings up his hand for his next attack on Rumble. You strike Steeljaw with Chair shot to da Head. The judge pulls another of his companions closer, and blows a ring of smoke. " Well, well. You know, I was judge during the big Brawl of 24851..." he begins, and then sees the the chair connect to the Autobot, " Thats what I'm talking about! " he says, and eyes Rumble, " Get back in the ring, you uncharismatic refrigerator..." he yells to the Decepticon, before resting back in his chair. " Its so hard bein' me..." he comments to his entourage, who quickly fall all over him to 'comfort'. *NEW ROUND Rumble scrambles back into the ring, still holding onto his very illegal and very dangerous weapon. He grins madly and sneers at the Judge, "Cram it, dork. Or else I'll cram this beaut of a weapon so far up your aft that it once again /will/ be known as the Slag Maker." Slag means the S-word, lets all remember. Taking a quick look around, he pauses as he spots Hack, "Sorry, Hack. It just so happens that I am just. That. Damn. Good." He shrugs helplessly as he just can't control his own badassitude. He swivels the weapon around and spots Compile aiming for him, "Ah ah ah ah.... Can't have that, now can we?" He fires the huge weapon, but its size messes up his aim and the shot blasts up high into the sky, striking a nearby wall. The wall falls... directly towards Compile, hopefully trapping him. You are temporarily incapacitated by Rumble's Trapped by a wall? Man, Megatron had the coolest settings on his gun attack. Hack gahs as he wasn't paying attention to Rumble get prices the price for it... Hack gets his just right under the left shoudler joint, and the arm completely Sheers off at the base. Hack clutchs his left stump and drops the gun to the mat floor. Hack howls in pain and cries out "MY LEFT ARM!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Hack reachs down to the mat floor and picks up his own left arm off the Arena floor... he stairs it for several moment not believing he is actaully looking at his own arm still. He gahs and then looks at Rumble who is most liekly wearing one of those smug looks on his face right now. Hack charges Rumble, running across the ring and takes a swing at Rumble saying "Gah your going down even if I have to beat you down with my own arm!" Hack strikes Rumble with Hack's Own Left Arm. Compile smirks as he nails Steeljaw in the snout and looks to Rumble. "Yea, me of course. I'm the sexy one." he says to rumble as he raises his arm higher and fires at his brother not with his hand, but with his optics. They glow as he looks at Rumble and releases some lasers at the face of Rumble. As he does, he looks as the wall falls onto him. "Ah Sh......" is all he says as he is covered by the wall. The smack to his snout gives him the jumpstart he needs to get back in the game. It caused little damage, though, and only seems to fuel Steeljaw's frenzy. He roars loudly in fury, and finds an unoccupied target....in Rumble once more. He moves to strike, jabbing towards the exposed back with his claw... Steeljaw misses Rumble with its Scratching Post Maneuver! attack. Rumble evades your X-Ray Optic Laser Blast attack. Barrens sneers at Rumble, " You're gonna pay for that wall, you crappy excuse for a tin can. And all of you, start hittin' people for the love of Icshtek'df. My trigger finger is getting all twitchy, and I'm achin' to get myself some scrap metal to patch up my shuttle's toilet. " Kjork mutters, and gets a fresh cigar, having quickly finished off the first. " Thats the stuff...." *NEW ROUND Compile spends this round, digging out of the rubble. "Your gonna pay for that Biotch." as he continues to dig. Dig...Dig...Dig... Hack glares as Steeljaw DARES to interrupt Hack beating on Rumble. He pops out his laser from his right forearm and points it in Steeljaw's direction and says "This fight is personal kitty.... why don't you go play with someone else? But first here chew on this as a lesson to you that you shouldn't interfere in other people's business. With that said Hack lets Steeljaw have it. Hack strikes Steeljaw with You Stitch me up. Steeljaw growls as he is struck, wincing as the laser runs a black, singed line through his armor. He growls, and begins to fire a massive spray of energized pellets at a high velocity. " Die, Deceptifreak..." he mutters. Steeljaw misses Hack with its High Velocity Pellet Guns! attack. Rumble does a happy dance as his poorly aimed shot still manages to hit and flatten Compile, "Woo hoo!" he pumps his hand in the air, causing Megatron's gun (I doubt it really is, but it's a good name for it) down to the ground as one hand just isn't enough to support it. That's when all the other tapes try to gang-beat him. "Oh slaggin'... you guys finally realized dat Rumble is just TOO good to handle one on one, eh?" he cackles and grunts as a rather pissed off Hack wacks him with his own arm, "Ow! Bastard!" he dives away, but it's a pretty poor dive due to the weight of the Cannon. Although it doesn't help him against Hack, it does help him evade Compile's last ditch effort before meeting Mr. Wall. As Steeljaw attempts to claw him, he raises Megatron's gun and the claws slash it and not him. Although slightly damaged, the Cannon is still badass. Aiming it at the last person who offended his being, he snorts, "You just can't get enough of me, eh Autobot?" he fires the cannon at him as he and Hack go at it. Believe me, he won't care if he accidently hits Hack. Rumble strikes Steeljaw with Laser Pistol - Gun 'em down!. Kjork smiles, and a dark red, hexaboobed midgit sits down on his lap and wraps her tentacles around him, lighting his fresh cigar, before making some clicking sounds. " Later baby..." he says, smiling. " If these damned machines would hurry up and kill each other..." The judge begins, snapping at the competitors. " And where is the fourth one? Crap Pile or whatever his name was? I'll have him melted down if he somehow escap-er, ran off from the fight..." *NEW ROUND Compile climbs out finally and shakes his head. He looks up at the top of the Cage and smiles. He then looks to the others and smiles as he extends both arms "YOU WANNA.....GO?" and he looks "JUST ONE MORE TIME!!!!" and he waves the three tapes on with his palms "JUST BRING IT!!!!" With that, he jumps to the top of the cage and his body opens up with snap-hisses. Then all of the sudden, the ring is filled with smoke as he releases a barrage of missiles onto those int he ring. "Like I said. JUST BRING IT!!!!!" Compile unleashes his Degenercon Missile Drop from Top of da Cage attack on Rumble, Hack and Steeljaw, striking Rumble. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -*- SYSTEM CHECK - COMPILE -*- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Current Mode: Mode 1 - Robot Mode. Energon Level: 100 Astroliters Energon Limit: 100 Astroliters Current Armor: 3 Currently Armed: Area_Ranged Blade Disruptor Fire Kick Laser Punch Slap Taser Rocket Currently Enabled: Demolition Flight Repair Current Condition: Strength - 46/46 Dexterity - 68/68 Endurance - 55/55 Speed - 65/65 Firepower - 52/52 Velocity - 33 Intelligence - 68/68 Courage - 59/59 =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 55 Damage Level: 100% Energon Level: 100 Steeljaw is instead struck by a buffeting sonic blast from Rumble, throwing off his aim entirely. He staggers, the blow hitting him hard and unexpected. Leaping onto one of the four posts connecting the 'bounds' of the ring, he gains some height, and goes flying towards Compile. " Get down here...." the lion tells his target, before trying to slash him with his claws.... Steeljaw strikes you with Scratching Post Maneuver for 10 points of damage. You are now at 45 endurance and 0 injury level. Steeljaw prays Soundwave /is/ nearby. So he can see his crappy tapes. Rumble watches Steeljaw get maimed by the weapon and chuckles, "Oh oh oh..." That was Meggy's cannon, by the way. Not a sonic weapon. Le sigh. The Cassetticon eyes Compile and snorts at the little tantrum he throws, "Oh yeah?! Well watcha gonna do? Huh?! Run and tell daddy?! 'Wah, wah, Rumble's too big and kickass and I'm jealous!'." Rumble mocks Compile... right up until the point when he gets nailed by the missiles that fly out of the smoke, "What the slaggin'... how'd you do dat?!" he snarls, clearly confused at Compile's freaky attack. A nice scar now runs down his chest where one of the missiles sank deeply into him. Climbing to his feet, he starts swinging his fists madly at anything moving, unable to see anything with all the smoke. Rumble misses Hack with his Punch attack. Hack doesn't so much dodge Steeljaw's attack, as Rumble's timely assistance knocks Steeljaw's aim entirely off. Hack hefts his own arm and balances it on his shoulder for a moment and taps it absent mindly for a moment as he says "Now... where was I? I was doing something with this arm... wasn't I." Hack looks at the arm for a moment and then turns just as a barrage of misslies start landing all around him and says "Oh yeah I remember... I was going to smack that guy down with it." Hack turns and charges Compile... and then stops midway there and says "Wait a sec no that wasn't it.... was it... now what I suppost to do with this... it looks like I was suppost to hit someone with it but who... I want to say Compile... but that just doesn't feel right...." Hack looks from side to side at the other two people and says thinking outload again "I know I didn't want to hit myself thats for sure... so that leaves those other two...." Hack notices his gun by his right foot and shurgs his shoulder droping the arm and picking up the gun and says "When in doubt... shoot the Autobot." Hack strikes Steeljaw with Handgun: Armor Piercing Ammo. Barrens lets one of the other midgits massage him with her tentacles, the appendages slipping towards places...well, that make it a little more than a simple backrub. " Thanks, babe..." he tells her, taking another puff. " Could one of ya' beauties get me a beer? " The alien midgit continues to 'judge', watching the combatants in their little battle. He chuckles, " Now thats what I'm talkin' about...but stay in the ring, Compactor, or I'll have to take 'displinary action'. Namely filling you full of bullets....but you get hte idea...." *NEW ROUND Compile blinks and looks as he is strike for the first time "You bastard Blaster tape..." he says as he loses his grip on the roof of the cage and begins to fall down towards the ground and extends the spikes on his arms and knees. He then angles himself towards a tape... now which tape??? Ah yes. Hack. He loosk as he falls and hopes to impale the other tape. "Excuse me, i hope you get the point." "Well, you know me, I'm an Equal Opportunity Aftkicker." and he smiles as he looks to Hack. "As you know, this is a free for all." and he smiles. "Well, looks like you already are fall apart." You strike Hack with Tape Aerial Elbow/Knee Spike drop. Steeljaw lands on his feet, of course, being a cat. And he's just in time for Hack's attack, which rips a few large holes in the armor on his side, and striking on his pellet packs, spilling the small projectiles all over the floor. " Hey! I just reloaded! " he yells, and dashes over seeking revenge. Unfortunatly, others are already there. " Get out of my way, scraphead..." the cassette tells Rumble, as he swipes at him with the flat of his paw... Steeljaw strikes Rumble with Foot of the Beast King!. Hack gets a smile on his face as he nods his head and says "Yeah thats what I'm talking about... not sure what I'm saying exactly... but it sounded like it was along the lines of what I was talking about." Hack takes a step back as Rumble takes a swipe at him and then takes the elbow from Compile to the faceplate, a small crack appearing in his armor as he takes the blow. Hack points the handgun back towards Compile as he says "I thought I told you to stop that?" Hack changes the setting on the gun again and fires an Anti-Personal round at Compile. You evade Hack's Handgun: Anti-Personal Ammo attack. Rumble is still swinging away madly in all of the smoke and crap that was made from Compile's attack, "You just wait until I get my hands on you..." he mutters at nobody. Out of somewhere, a paw flies out and hits him. "Rumble gets out of the way for NOBODY, Autobot!" he screams as he gets kicked out of the way for Steeljaw. The Tape starts kicking madly at the air where the paw came from. He hears Hack and Compile as they start killing each other, and mutters something about '/this/ time Steeljaw is as good as dead'. Rumble misses Steeljaw with his Kick attack. Kjork now has three of his 'assistants' all piled onto him, loving stroking him with their tentacles. " Now before these big machines got involved....that was the life. Matches were interestin'...not about who had the biggest damn body, but who could kick the most ass..." He eyes the ring. " Ringworm, or whatever you are, stop playin in the smoke, and FIGHT! " he snaps, dropping the finished cigar butt to the ground and crushing it beneath his boot. " Pathetic. Really..." *NEW ROUND* Compile looks and bends down by doing the splits. "Why, it's fun." and he looks to Steeljaw and raises a hand as he does the spinarounie and releases a wave of flame onto the Bot tape. "Lets turn up the heat." and he jumps up and flips sends more and more flames onto Steeljaw and he lands near a table and smiles as he places a table up into the corner of the ring. "Who's next!!!" You strike Steeljaw with 1000 Degree Flamethrower. Steeljaw ducks to one side, " Have to try harder, Rumble..." the cassette quips, moving on to Hack. He pounces, and claws slashing as he tries to butt his head into the rival tape before biting at him and generally throwing everything he has into the opponent, in an impromptu, but untrained Evisceration.... Steeljaw strikes Hack with ram. Hack goes for a point blank shot as Steeljaw charges him down.... he pops his laser back out his arm and points it at Steeljaw and says "Aww the little kitty wants to play does he? Well how about I give you another taste of this here laser then? I think you'll find it quite enjoyable. Mmm laser in the morning... its the breakfest of champions!" Hack strikes Steeljaw with Breakfest of Champions. Rumble finally finds his way out of the smoke and, thankfully, doesn't associate 'Ringworm' with his own name. Else there'd be a whole lotta judgey bits laying around on the arena. "Where'd my Cannon, where's my Cannon?" He looks around frantically for the illegal weapon, but finds he's unable to locate it. "Fine!" he mutters, "I'll just get it later..." As all the others start going after each other, Rumble finds himself having enough time to transform his arms into the badass weapons of doom that they are. Within seconds of pounding, the arena starts to crack and snap. Rumble laughs. Rumble strikes you with Megatron's Revenge? for 16 points of damage. Rumble unleashes his Megatron's Revenge? attack on Hack, Steeljaw and Compile, striking Hack, Steeljaw and Compile. Rumble makes a note to change his attacknames. The judge laughs and slaps his unoccupied knee. " Thats it! Fire, Lasers, and MAYHAM! Keep it up and I might not kill you all. Might..." he says, taking his bear from a returning 'assistant', " I'll give you your 'reward' back in chambers, later..." he says, winking. The alien makes some clicking sounds that seems like giggling. " Now, just keep this up you schmucks, and keep me entertained..." *NEW ROUND Compile chuckles and is hit by the attack from Rumble. "Good job, but can you do this?" and he faces Rumble and waves him on.. "JUST BRING IT!!!" and he then rushes his brother and jumps. As he lands, he spins and then stomps his foot a few times and then sends a kick to the chin of Rumble. "Time for a Tape Superkick." he says to him as looks to see if his kick will hit his brother. You strike Rumble with Tape Super Kick. Steeljaw is singed by the flames, but besides a ruined paintjob, not much more is done to stop him from biting into Hack. Of course, he gets nothing but a laser in the face for it, turning the golden shine a pitch black burn mark. He blinks a few moments, just in time to see the rippling earth before it slams him to one side. He gets to his feet, and goes after Compile, trying to claw him, " Shutup already, Compile...." Steeljaw strikes you with Scratching Post Maneuver! for 6 points of damage. You are now at 25 endurance and 1 injury level. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 25 Damage Level: 45% Energon Level: 100 Hack gets thrown to the ground but Steeljaw's lucky attack and then, because he is there sitting on the ground as a nice easy target he is slammed by Rumble's area attack as Rumble cuts into everyone. Hack looks up as Steeljaw and then over at Rumble as Steeljaw pounces away. Hack drops the gun again and picks up his left arm and chucks it at Rumble shouting "Hey put that thing away before you hurt me again you idiot... go aim that thing at Steeljaw or something!" Hack misses Rumble with his Hack's Own Left Arm attack. Rumble's piledrivers transform back into arms just in time for Compile to wack him one with the the superkick. His head snaps back and the Tape staggers. "Whoa... whoa... ack!" He stumbles and falls backwards, landing in one of the very pits that he made with his piledrivers. Landing on the ground, the Tape grunts in pain, "Ow..." It does, at least, serve as a good way for him to not be present as Hack takes a swing at him with his own arm. Climbing out of the hole, Rumble spits mech-fluid and grunts, "Ahhh... now /dat/... /dat/ was not nice, Compile." Gripping a chunk of debris in his hand from the pit he just crawled out of, he chucks it, aiming for Compile's head. Rumble strikes you with Punch for 2 points of damage. You are now at 23 endurance and 1 injury level. Kjork smiles, " Good, Crack...now, rip off someone else's limb and do that, and it will be BETTER! " The judge begins to scream. " You stupid cassettes just won't die! Gawd Damn machines..." he sighs, as the assistants comfort him with their tentacles. " I tell yah, they should stay in the kitchen making food where they belong..." *NEW ROUND Compile is hit by the debris and is strike by Steeljaw. "AHHH!!!" he yells as he looks to Rumble and grabs his own. he jumps up and hurls them at Rumble and looks as his body splits open again and says "My turn my dear brother....." he says as he unleashes his attack on the three below. "Lets end this real quick." he says to them as he sends out more Rockets at group int he arena... minus the smoke of course. Compile unleashes his Degenercon Missile Drop from Top of da Cage attack on Rumble, Hack and Steeljaw, striking Hack and Steeljaw. Steeljaw pads backwards a few steps, not caring to get too close to Compile. He begins to spray more bullets at his opponents, not stopping on account of the small wound inflicted by the 'missile'. He turns his guns towards Rumble.... Steeljaw strikes Rumble with High Velocity Pellet Guns!. You paged Steeljaw with 'I'm not. mine is not that much better. :)'. Hack picks the gun up off the floor again and hefts it up in his right hand and aims it at Steeljaw and squeezes off a round while the Kitty has his back turned. Hack chuckles to himself and squeezes off a couple of wild shots just as he gets hit by compile's area attack. Hack misses Steeljaw with his Handgun: Armor Piercing Ammo attack. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 23 Damage Level: 41% Energon Level: 100 Rumble's optics widen as Compile flies up to the top of the cage for a repeat of the ass-kicking he dealt Rumble before. "Not this time, bro! Not this time!" He leaps back into the pit that saved him before, narrowly evading the rockets as they rain down on the ground. "NOW it's Rumble's turn to rumble!" He climbs back out and aims at Steeljaw with one of his yet-to-be-used laser pistols. Firing, he gets attacked at the same time. Rumble grunts and falls back... into the same damn pit as before. Rumble winces, "Ow." Rumble strikes Steeljaw with Laser. Kjork laughs at something clicked out from one of the tentacle women, and eyes the match. " Hrm. Its getting better, but I'm still bored. " He motions to a green one. " Be a dear and fetch daddy his gun..." the judge tells her, slapping what would be her ass. *NEW ROUND Steeljaw gets struck by the laser blast, which forces him to stop, crouched in pain. He just barely moves out of the way before Hack's attack strikes the area he was standing, ripping up what's left of the ring's floor. He charges the Decepticon, and tries to dig his claws deep into Hack's chest... Steeljaw strikes Hack with Scratching Post Maneuver. Compile is not hit this time and smiles as he survive a round of no hit. He looks up at the judge and extends both arms out into an 'Y' and then crotch chops. He then spins and looks to Rumble... "SUCK IT!!!" and he fires at Rumble with some small explosives of his own. You strike Rumble with Scattershot. Hack gets struck by Steeljaw and goes down again from the swipe. Hack grumbles and then draws back his foot and gives Steeljaw a good swift kick with his legs which still are working perfectly. Hack growls saying "Get off me your furball!" Hack strikes Steeljaw with Boots of Justice. Rumble stands up from within the pit. "Hah!" he grins as he looks up at the pit walls around him, "I should just stay in here. They ain't gonna be able to blast me while I'm here. Den I'll just pop up and smoke whoever's left." He rubs his hands together. Alas, Compile has a different idea in mind. The explosives land right in the pit, and Rumble leaps out of the pit just as they explode. The shockwave sends the Tape flying up, where he lands square on the ring's floor. "You complete dork!" he lunges for Compile in a flying kick, "You deserve this aft-kickin' I'm about to give ya..." Rumble strikes you with Kick for 1 points of damage. You are now at 22 endurance and 1 injury level. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Kjorn waits in boredom. " All talk and no smack...you guys are pathetic! I WANT SOME REAL FIGHTING! " he screams at them, spilling his beer. " Damnit, look what you all made me do. I'm never judging this shit agian..." he mutters, before taking a swig. " And where is my /GUN/!? I want to make something DEAD! " The 'girls' begin to pout, trying to comfort Barrens. *NEW ROUND Hack raises up the gun as he aims for one last strike because Hack knows his time is running out... those huge gapping wounds are starting to catch up with him... Hack isn't sure how much longer he can take this so he just points the gun in Steeljaw's face confident he won't be winning either after this shot and squeezes the trigger. Hack says in a plesent tone "Bye bye thanks for playing.... please try again." Hack strikes Steeljaw with Handgun: Armor Piercing Ammo. Compile is kicked in the aft and then does something that is just so Degenerative and down right bad.... The kick from Rumble sends him towards Hack and he smiles. "Oh YES!!!!" and he slides and low blows then hopefully drop Hack to the ground. AS this happens, he gets up and grabs Hack's legs after flipping him onto his back and looks up as he begins a leg hold and finishes it off with the famous Figure Four Leg Lock... You strike Hack with Figure Four Leg Lock. Compile looks to Hack as he gets it the hold on him. "SAY IT!!!" he says "Say uncle.. UNCLE!!!!!" Steeljaw swipes a paw at Compile, trying to smack him to the ground, " Always in the way...you Decepticon Cassettes need to learn how to FIGHT! " he yells, aiming for Compile's hed. " Stupid Soundwave needs to program you with something more than pyschological quirks for once...." Steeljaw strikes you with Foot of the Beast King! for 5 points of damage. You are now at 17 endurance and 1 injury level. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Rumble lands on the ground in a crouch once he's finished kicking Compile in the booty. Grinning to himself, he likes his odds now that everyone else seems to be going after each other. Springing to his feet, Rumble starts punching the air in a threatening manner, "Primus I am just too good to even be SEEN fighting with you twits. You ain't got a hope of even coming /close/ hurtin' me..." He lies. "Now now now... what EVAH should I do now..." He starts jogging around to get a better shot at one of his enemies when he accidently trips over something and is sent crashing to the ground. "Fraggin' hell..." he mutters as he looks to see what it is. "Ahh... now dis. Dis I like." He grabs Megatron's Cannon and whips it around. The pint sized jerk looks at his list of targets, "Steeljaw... Steeljaw... Steeljaw... youse had this comin' for a loooong time." Rumble misses Steeljaw with his Sonics attack. Kjorn is getting grumpy. He pushes the girls away, and steps just under the ring, " Damnit you little punks, KILL SOMEBODY! " he screams, " I want BLOODSHED! Limbs REMOVED! DEATH! " In fact, he's throwing a fit. " Where is my GUN!? " Barrens screams to no one in particular. *New Round Hack gahs as Compile goes to work on his legs and points the Handgun at Compile and says "Swallow this you Gnat!" Hack thumbs the switch and changes the charge on the gun back to the EMP blast and lets Compile have it point blank.... You evade Hack's Handgun: EMP Blast attack. Compile gets the hold and then is kicked to the head. "Well, at least I am not a Pussy." he says to Steeljaw "and a ugly Yellow at that." and he slams his head into the ground and then lifts some debris at Steeljaw. "Take it like the pussy you are and stay out of this." And as he does this, he releases the hold and grabs the debris and toss them into the air to block the shots, which sends more pieces at Steeljaw. Steeljaw evades your Mighty Tape Head Debris attack. Steeljaw snarls as the ammo hits him, ripping off another chunk of armor. He jumps backwards just in time to avoid another blast of the 'Mega Cannon', which rips and bends the bars of the suspended cage. " Grrr. I've had enough of you, Rumble!" he yells, and pounces, easily ducking from the debris, before slashing at his opponent. Steeljaw strikes Rumble with Scratching Post Maneuver." Compile looks to Hack "You'll tank me for this bro. It'll make ya strong and also put some end into ya." and he looks to Rumble as he thinks for a moment. Rumble growls at the judge, "SHUT UP!" he screams, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" As he's slashed by the sharp claws of Steeljaw, the wounded Decepticon is sent hurling back, smashing against the far cage wall. Still on his feet, he eyes the judge, "Geez... you just tink yer ALL dat, don'tcha?!" He doesn't even care about Steeljaw anymore. He grips the Cassetticon-sized Cannon in his hands and aims it awkwardly at Judge Kjorn. He tsks, "It's amazing that nobody has tried this yet..." Cranking Megatron's weapon up to full power, he shoots at the stationary judge and his band of wenches. Mindlink: Compile says, "ok, you two, gank Steeljaw." Mindlink: Rumble says, "Cram it, Compile! I got me bigger fish to try!" Rumble also yells at Compile through the Soundwave-Radio-Frequency. Whee. The blast rips through the cage, easy tearing through it's bars. And hits a forcefield. Kjorn smirks, " You idiot. I'm not /stupid/. They actually make me liable if you nincompoops accidently harm the audience. Of course, I can turn the field off..." he comments, " IF MY FRIGGIN' GUN WOULD GET HERE! " he screams towards the exit tunnel, where the assistant he sent off went. *NEW ROUND Steeljaw eyes Compile. Time for a quick snack. Seeing Rumble has his own....problems, he dashes among the ravaged battleground towards the cassette, trying to sink his sharp teeth into the Decepticon's side... You evade Steeljaw's I'm Gonna Make You My Chew-Toy! attack. Hack nods to Compile and then raises up his weak right arm and pops the laser back out. He points it at Steeljaw and lets a weak pulse fire in the Autobot's direction, hoping it will carve the Kitty a new one. Hack smiles and says "Well enough of this farce... Decepticons... shoot him dead." Hack strikes Steeljaw with Breakfest of Champions. Rumble snarls at Kjorn, "Nice forcefield, dink. Dat der forcefield's mighty impressive." He moves up a few metres and gets ready to try this again, "Mebbe you don't realize just how fraggin' powerful dis here weapon is. It could blow up ANYTHING! Even you, judge!" he fires a few more times, anxious for someone to /finally/ get some retribution on the judge, "Oh, and if anyone asks... I'm actually trying to hit Compile der... but see," he grins and shrugs, "I'm just a crappy shot." He fires again at the judge and his chick-posse. Compile after that he looks to Rumble "Rumble, who do ya want more? Us or them? Also, just think. If you spank Steeljaw, you can be the big man of the tapes." and he thinks . o 0 (Until one of us drop you that is.) and he loosk to Rumble as he thinks and goes to start all over with his 10 attacks...er 9 attack since he did the Area attack already. :) and he just blinks "WHO THE FRAK ARE YOU???" he says to First Aid." as he thinks . Rumble, Hack or Steeljaw??? "Hey Rumble, you gonna be a whinier and take out a person and not the real target. I thought you were made of sterner stuff???" and he jumps up into the air and tries to land on Steeljaw and begins to ride him. "Bronco Busting Time." You strike Steeljaw with Tape Aerial Elbow/Knee Spike Bronco Buster Ride. Compile looks at Steeljaw "WHO'S YER DADDY???? WHO'S YER DADDY???" he says as he rides Steeljaw. :) Kjorn just stares at Compile. " Geeze. Didn't know you robots were....those kind of robots. " he says, and goes back to his seat, disgusted over the match entirely. " Shoot all you want, Rummy, but that forcefield is the same ones they use to 'protect' the crowd, and is the best dirty money can buy..." he says, pouring himself another beer into a frosty mug. " So hurry up and kill people..." *New Round Compile looks as he jumps up off of Steeljaw and flies for Rumble. "This is gonna hurt me more then you bro." and he spins int he air and sends a foot to the back of Rumble's head. Rumble evades your Tape Super Kick attack. Steeljaw slips out of under Compile....that didn't seem right in any sense of the word. He growls at the tape, " Go ride Rumble. He seems restless...and...well...you disturb me. Greatly. " He then charges towards Hack, and tries to embed a claw into the other cassette... Steeljaw misses Hack with its Scratching Post Maneuver! attack. Hack rolls out of the way of Steeljaw's next attack as the paw comes crashing down into the mat next to him. He thumbs the switch on the Handgun and sets it to a low calibur round and points it at Steeljaw as he says "Here chew on this... I don't feel like wasting the good ammo on you." Hack misses Steeljaw with his Handgun: Anti-Personal Ammo attack. Rumble stares at Compile and shakes his head, "Nice try, doofus. I ain't falln' for dat." He shakes his head and looks back at the judge. Standing up as he realizes the cannon blasts aren't going to do jack-diddly to this powerful forcefield, he gets another idea. Striding over to the edge of the cage, he idly calls out to Compile, "Go ahead and beat on the Autobot. ANYONE can kill an Autobot. But nobody's been BRAVE enough to take out one of /des/ twits before. Tsk... /big man of the tapes'. I already am." Using his laser pistol, he blasts away at the cage and departs. Grinning, he watches and calls out to the judge, "Hey... dat dere forcefield doesn't work on people jus' walkin' through, now does it?" he gestures the wenches as they run back and forth between the normal area and the judge in order to get his beers/guns/baby oil/whatevers. "So dat means..." Rumble sprints towards the judge, cannon in hand, "Dat it's aft-kickin' time!" He lunges for Kjorn. Said judge frowns. " I knew fixing it so combatants could move through the forcefield was a bad idea..." he says, just before Rumble grabs him by the throat. He scratchily yells out, trying to keep the cassette off of him, " SECURITY! SECURITY! " *New Round Hack looks at Steeljaw and then Compile, the Rumble and then the Judge... Hack shrugs and says "Who am I to argue with attack the judge? Hack turns away from the two people left in the ring and charges the Judge to give Rumble a hand with wringing the life out of the little bugger and sprints up and flies through the nice little hole that Rumble made for him. He points at the Judge and Yells as he goes flying through the Forcefield "PILE ON!" Steeljaw looks around. There is Compile. There is Hack. Rumble has gone insane....more than normal. His armor is mostly gone, and his systems are hanging by a thread. So, he does the logical thing, and attacks the guy whom he considers least a threat-Compile. His claws go slashing.... You evade Steeljaw's Scratching Post Maneuver attack. Compile sighs as he misses and lands. and then looks to Rumble "So you gonna work on the Pussy bot?" he asks as he thumbs towards Steeljaw. and blinks "Slag....." and he sighs as he watches as Rumble gets DQed. "Always the stubborn one." he says as he looks and sets up not 1, not 2, but three tables on top of each other. He then looks and thinks for a moment and flies over to hack. He then grabs the other Tape and looks "Sorry man, but for the Glory of the Cons." and he grabs the neck of Steeljaw with a hand and jumps into the air. He then heads for the table and decides to plant Steeljaw like the biotch he is.... Steeljaw evades your Tape Choke Slam through Da Tables attack. Compile screams..... Rumble, who has really probably been disqualified at this point, passes through the forcefield, firing in all random directions. He doesn't actually want to /kill/ the judge since that'd probably get him in a huge heap of trouble. Instead he's just hoping to freak the ever lovin' crap out of him instead of being forced to listen to his blatherings, "Not so brave now, eh judgey judgey judgey?" Security comes running in, and struggles to pry Rumble...and now Hack, away from the judge. " I'll have you sued! No! SCRAPPED FOR PAR-ding! " He ducks behind the chair as Rumble starts firing, his entourage having fled. *NEW ROUND Steeljaw slips away, and lands quickly on his feet. " Loooooossssseeeer! " he taunts, before he stries to smack Compile with his paw agian, " Just drop already..." Steeljaw strikes you with Foot of the Beast King! for 5 points of damage. You are now at 12 endurance and 2 injury level. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Rumble drops the cannon as security starts wrestling him to the ground, "Help me! Help me! I'm being oppressed!" he calls out. He tries to reach for his laser pistol, but he ain't all that strong of a bot. Compile sighs as he looks up after missing with his hit on Steeljaw. "Why me." he says simply as he looks to Steeljaw. "Lets finish this shall we???" and he runs after Steeljaw and grabs the pussycat and then throws him towards the tables. He then opens up and fires his load at the flying tape. hoping to hit the tape and knock him into the tables. "You first." he says as he is kicked int he process of grabbing Steeljaw. You strike Steeljaw with Scattershot. Steeljaw falls to the ground unconscious. Hack kicks the chair the Judge is hiding behind and calls out to Rumble. "Hey I read this in a biology book once... if you take out his elgs... your not going to kill him, but just put him in a world of hurt.... the heat from your weapon should caterize any wounds your weapon makes. Hack holds up a finger for a moment and says "Hold on I have to do something before we get clobbered by security...." Hack half-way out of the forcefield and gives Steeljaw a rude gesture and then leans back in saying "There done... oh BTW our holodamage is gone and your firing the real thing now." Compile looks on as he flips into the air. "TWO WORDS STEELJAW...." he says as he walks over to the fallen tape. He then sets up and crotch chops "SUCK IT!!!!!!!" He then looks to the crowd and climbs the turnbuckle as the theme music of Degeneration X begins to play. "I am the Showstoppa'!" Steeljaw eeps. And goes boom. Very much literally. He stumbles as the smoke clears, and falls to the ground. Good job Decepticons. It took three of you, but you've finally beaten Steeljaw! Of course, Hack and Rumble... Are quickly swarmed by Monacus Security, who all point rather large rifles at them, and move the Judge to safety. Kjorn led a happy life with his entourage, leading an Anti-Cassette Campaign on Monacus. Hack would eventually become master of Limb-Fu, using his own removed body parts as lethal....and strange weapons. Compile would have a short lived career on a wrestling circuit, before kicked out for destroying too much furniture. And Steeljaw....well, he'd just sleep 18 hours and lounge in the sun. He's a cat, you know. The End. Compile walks over to SJ and looks "Good match man. We will have to do it again next year. As for Rumble, well, he'll be spending time in Jail, where he will meet Bubbatron. Rumble is beaten down by security and carried off, "I'll get my revenge, Judge Kjorn! I'll hunt you down if it's the last thing i do!" He doesn't mean it, but feels the urge to make this nice and dramatic. Yea, and Bubba like them small. :) Steeljaw growls, " Well. Next time, you can try and take me down with two Decepticons. Work your way down to one, maybe...? " he says, grinning, before he pads away. It was a good fight. Hack waves to Rumble as he gets a bit calmer now that Security decided not to man handle him too and says "Don't worry Rumble... I'll have you out by tonight...." Shockwave says, "Milord Galvatron, have you seen Scourge tonight?" Mixmaster says, "FNORD!" Judge Kjorn yells, " That one! That pathetic Hack! " And said tape is swarmed by guards who take him with them right behind Rumble. Galvatron says, "I have assigned Scourge to maximize our guard-duty potential." Galvatron says, "Is there a problem?" Compile walks out of the pit and looks "Don't worry Hack and Rumble. We will get ya out. Just becareful of Bubbatron." Shockwave says, "Hrm. I was scheduled for second-tier tag-team tonight with the Hunter Lord, against Grimlock and Kup." Galvatron says, "Oh really? Well Scourge cannot make it, Shockwave." Olympic Stadium Vast and large, this circular stadium is to house the main events for the Monacus Olympics. Stands surround the center field, with chairs ranging from small sizes to much larger ones, able to seat Transformers of nearly every size. In the very center of the stadium is a raised platform about 30 meters (100 feet) on each side, obviously some sort of fighting arena. Ringing this platform is a wide, level expanse with different numbered rows, which borders the outside of the stands. And yet there is still a lot of empty space in the arena. Outside of the stadium are abandoned buildings, the remains of an area that Pangalactic Industries is in the process of rebuilding. People: Compile Hack Blitzwing Galvatron Shockwave Mirage Geist Mixmaster Twin Twist Sinnertwin Sunstreaker Grimlock Objects: Miztli Man-Beast Alien Horse-Spider Miztli's Bitchin' Wheels Toyota Supra II Time Out Room The stands med tent Combat Pit 2 Race Track 2.0 Combat Pit 3 Combat Pit 1 Commentator's Booth Obvious exits: West leads to Monacus Highrise Hotel. South leads to Last Chance Alley. East leads to PGI Office Block. Shockwave says, "So it would seem. I will have to locate a suitable subsititute... though, if Your Eminence wishes, I would be honored beyond logic if you led me to victory in the match." Compile walks out the Winner of the Tape match. He heads for the stands where his faction is, smiling as he looks and sits down. Mixmaster says, "You know, if I could smell, I'd swear I smelled organic excrement." Galvatron says, "Me? I intend to be the ultimate Targetmaster, Shockwave, not the dinobot's whopping prop." Galvatron says, "However, if you ask nicely, perhaps I'll grace you with my presence." Shockwave says, "Very well. I humbly beseech you, milord, to assist me in my struggle for Decepticon glory." Galvatron says, "Alright, that's enough. You sicken me with your begging." Compile says, "Lord Galvatron, I would love to see you and Shockwave in the match to show those Dinochumps who the Main Event is." Galvatron says, "Shaddup!" Mixmaster says, "Galvatron, Compile's programming's been fragmented by Earth radio signals again. Request permission to perform a purge?" Mixmaster says, "I happen to have Microsoft tools handy for such emergencies." Galvatron says, "You all sicken me with your lack of faith." Galvatron says, "I shall make quick work of these Autobots myself and allow Shockwave to join me." Shockwave says, "As you command, milord." Arachnae says softly, "I have the utmost faith in your capabilities, my Lord Galvatron." Your nomination for Steeljaw has been registered! Your nomination for Hack has been registered! Your nomination for Rumble has been registered! Who,What,When,Where,Why!?!? Blitzwing says, "MiLord? This will be an honor to be present for." Compile says, "It's going to be a slaughter." Mixmaster says, "Shall I polish your cannon before the main event, High Priestes-, er, Lord Galvatron?" Galvatron enters the stadium, looking a bit angered and sullen. He pushes some aliens aside and strides in. Mixmaster rushes under the stands, hurry-scurry! Mixmaster has left. Shockwave stands calmly near the entrance to the combat pits, his single yellow optic glowing serenely and calmly. Perfect counterpoint to Galvatron's simmering fury. Compile looks to Lord Galvatron and bows as the Holodamage fades. "My lord, I am proud to announce that I was victorious in the Tape match." Leaning lightly against the stands Geist folds his arms gently across his chest and scans the area. From under the stands, a voice shouts, "NO! I won't let you turn me upside down again! In fact, I've deleted the Gatorade formula from my database! You won't get a drop outta me, do ya hear!? NOT A SINGLE SLAGGIN' DROP!" Galvatron puts his hands on his hips and mutters quietly to himself, then eyes Compile, "Well done. Now when is the next event. I demand it start immediately! All others events should stop in witness of the participation of GALVATRON!" he shouts loudly. Compile nods "I do not know my lord." he says. Shockwave dispassionately notes, "I expect as soon as they secure a new judge, and put Hack and Rumble in the brig for assaulting the last one during the match." Blitzwing is watching the pits from one side, arms folded, kicked back. Galvatrons enterance causes him to straighten, take a new scan of the room with his optics, and snap off a salute should the big purple Cammander look his way. Galvatron frowns, "They had best be quick about it, or I shall make quick work of these 'events'." Blitzwing looks at a Judge, then leans to the stunned offical, "He's serious. Move." Shockwave intones, "The folly of tempting your wrath is well known, milord. I have no doubt they are expediting matters swiftly." From Combat Pit 2, Pirate Judge looks up at the combat, shakes her head slightly, and starts buffing her nails. "Geez, 20 credits an hour really isn't enough for this job." Mindlink: Hack says, "Hack appears on the screen, the quality of the picture is really bad, and Rumble is standing half in the picture to Hack's right. Rumble nudges Hack roughly and says to Hack before he can get a word out, "Tell dem dat we are in Jail...." Hack gives Rumble a look and says "I am getting to that part don't rush me...." before looking back to the picture and begins to wind the cord of the vid-phone around his finger. Hack is about to speak when Rumble says "But you haven't said anything yet...." Hack looks to be getting a bit more frustrated and says "I know I haven't said anything to them yet because you keep interrupting me!" Rumble crosses his arms and says "whose fault is that?" Hack face palms and shakes his head slightly and then looks back up to the camera and says "Uh my fellow Decepticons... I would to like to inform you that we ran into a little trouble in our last match... you see Rumble kind of of... snapped in the match and went gunning for our judge." Rumble pipes in and says "That jerk had it coming.... no one calls me a names in front of a whole bunch of peoples and gets away with it YEAH!" Hack cringes a bit and then continues as Rumble continues to mumble to himself how great it was putting his hands around that slimily judge's neck. Hack says "So if you could send someone down to the Monicus police station and make bail it would be much appreciated." Category:Logs